<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanart for 'Awakenings' by Salchat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489799">Fanart for 'Awakenings'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat'>Salchat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androgyny, Angst, Charcoal, Clingy t-shirt, Dark, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Pastels, Romance, bare feet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pictures, inspired by three moments from a wonderful story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Salchat's Stargate Fan Art [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles1971/gifts">pebbles1971</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883031">Awakenings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles1971/pseuds/pebbles1971">pebbles1971</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear pebbles1971,<br/>Thank you for lending me your wonderful character, Mer McKay.  I have looked after him and loved him and nursed him through several trying phases of overlarge head, legs that wanted to dangle off the end of the paper and various strange facial expressions.  All alterations were, of course, carried out with his fully informed consent.  Now here he is, returned to you, with my heartfelt thanks for a wonderful story and my hope that you like my interpretation.<br/>Salchat<br/>x<br/>PS And here's John too...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>'Mer was dressed in faded jeans and a long, grey, clingy T-shirt with a low neckline.  It showed off his abs and broad, well-muscled upper body.  There was a bit of eyeliner framing his blue eyes.  He was the perfect picture of sexy androgyny.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50586875192/in/dateposted-public/">
        
      </a>
    </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A picture of John, white pastel on black-painted canvas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>'His skin hurt with a thousand different pains but they were nothing compared to what he was feeling inside.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>
   <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50589745043/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>John and Mer, in pastels, for the final chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>'It was early evening, on a warm night, and the trellises of red blossoms had a honey smell that lingered in the air.'</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50624501932/in/dateposted-public/">
        
      </a>
    </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>